


The Big 4-0

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 40, Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the morning of Chris’s 40th birthday and the birthday boy refuses to accept his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big 4-0

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx

The bed dipped with added weight, the mattress groaning in protest. Chris wanted to do the same.

“Wakey, wakey,” he heard his wife say in a soft sing-song.

“No.”

Natalia smothered her amusement, walking on her knees towards his side of the bed where he lay on his side facing away from her. She reached out to thread her fingers through his hair. “Are you going to spend the whole morning in bed?”

“Yes,” Chris hissed, burrowing deeper in his warm pillow. He didn’t want to open his eyes, not today – or ever again – because once he did, it would have to be official. He would be 40. And he was _not_ okay with that. Not one bit.

“Abby wants to see her daddy on his big day. Your mom said she did good for her first sleepover but I think she’s just trying to make me feel better about leaving her for the night.” Natalia didn’t know if he was listening or not. Regardless, that had never stopped her from talking before. “I told your mom we’d be over for brunch today.”

“Not going,” Chris grunted, pulling the covers over his arms, her minty fresh breath that kissed the back of his head creating delicious shivers across his skin. “Go pick her up and bring her to me to snuggle this shitty day away.”

“Aw, come on, babe. Don’t be such a party pooper. Everyone’s going to be there for brunch.”

“Leave me here to die.”

Natalia could no longer suppress the laugh when Chris imitated one of her favorite scenes from Lilo and Stitch. It was the same one she sent him in the form of a gif through texts whenever she got her period.

Chris muttered incoherently to himself, the bed shaking from the force of her laughter. He knew from the moment he heard her barefeet slapping against the hardwood floor that she would be on a mission to cheer him up, to bribe him out of bed. _Well_ , he thought, _she had another thing coming._ Nothing was going to get him up to face this horrifying day. Absolutely _nothing_.

Very carefully, Natalia leaned over him, her covered breasts resting on his arm. “If you’re not going to get up and acknowledge your birthday today-” Bringing the single cupcake she held in one hand as close to his face as she could without the danger of some of the frosting ending up on his face, she continued, “then what am I supposed to do with this cupcake?”

At the promise of a special birthday treat, Chris peeked an eye open to confirm she wasn’t fucking with him. Upon seeing the mini chocolate cupcake that was decorated with white and blue frosting, he opened the other eye and shifted on his back, a slow grin moving across his face.

“Cupcake?” He said with raised brows, voice no longer carrying any trace of bitterness. “For breakfast? Really?”

Natalia returned the smile. “Special treat for a special birthday boy!”

His happiness was short lived. Frowning, he whined, “Why you gotta remind me like that? I don’t fucking want to be old.”

“You’re not old! Just old _er_.” She attempted to persuade him into seeing it from another perspective, failing miserable.

“Old,” he argued in a low, short guttural way.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, at least you don’t have dirty old man balls.”

Chris’s face twisted in horror. “Oh god,” he groaned, turning back on his side, “I haven’t checked them yet…”

Natalia busted out laughing, pulling his arm back to stop him from turning away. “Stop it; they’re fine! Now eat your goddamn cupcake before I change my mind and have it for myself.”

Despite the small, short laugh that escaped him at how dramatic he could get, Chris narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Natalia stared him down, challenge flashing in her brown eyes. “Try me.” She shook the dessert in his face to taunt him, an encouraging smile adorning her lips. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Growling, Chris plucked the treat out of her fingers and began to slowly peel the paper before devouring it in one large bite. “Mmmm…” He caught a flicker of something familiar in her dark pools as he licked his lips to capture the frosting that coated the corners of his mouth. 

Her dark stare never once strayed from his mouth, the hungry look in her eyes growing. Her lips parted on their own accord, a strong desire to help him with the frosting that he had missed, the bristles of his beard catching the sugary treat. 

Almost immediately, Chris felt a stirring in his boxers and the blankets shifted in response. Maybe there was _one_ way to get him up…

Before she knew it, Natalia was flat on her back, having no time to squeal in surprise. “Jesus,” she breathed with a light giggle. 

Chris winked down at her breathless appearance, his blue eyes sparkling at her ethereal beauty. He loved the look of her dark hair that now fanned out across his pillow, haloing around her pretty face. He always thought she was stunning, but there was just something about the natural look she was sporting – makeup free and face freshly washed – that really spiked up his heart rate.

“I love you,” he blurted, smiling brightly at the softness that took over her eyes.

“I love you.” After a beat of silence, Natalia teased, “Does this mean the birthday boy is finally getting up?”

Chris pushed his hips more firmly against her, his growing erection pressing on her belly. “You could say that. I think it’s time for another treat; one that I can share with you.”

“How generous,” she said with a seductive tone, her hands traveling down the straight line of his back.

“You’re welcome.” He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, his fingers flexing around the soft flesh. They were a cup size bigger now, thanks to the changes her body went through during the pregnancy. Neither one of them complained about that.

“Surprised you can still get it up without the help of a tiny blue pill. I guess that means I have to return your gift.”

Natalia thought she was funny and had no problem showing him so as she laughed at his sour expression. 

“You are so fucking mean. It’s my birthday; you’re obligated to be nice to me.”

“Damn it, you’re right. Looks like it’s going to be a reverse cowgirl kind of morning.”

The grin on Chris’s face couldn’t have gotten any bigger even if he tried. He tipped his head back and pumped his fist in the air, shouting at the ceiling, “Yes! Happy birthday, Chris!” 

So maybe being 40 wasn’t entirely _that_ bad; not when it was starting off _oh so good_.


End file.
